


i miss you so much when i'm singing my song

by LoganStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Death, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganStark/pseuds/LoganStark
Summary: morgan writes a letter to her dad as she graduates from high school and prepares to start at mit





	i miss you so much when i'm singing my song

Dad -

 

Everywhere I go, I see your face. I see your name plastered on the buildings here. There are plaques everywhere in memoriam and Iron Man graffiti on the walls. It’s been over a decade, and you couldn’t tell by the way things look around here. I guess that’s what they call a legacy, huh? They call me that too. The Stark legacy, the girl genius, the prodigy…You still had me beat though. I didn’t end up here until I could legally drive. You must’ve been one year smarter than me.

Mom says I have more common sense than you ever did though, and that it comes from her. That must count for something. She tells me all about how erratic and frustrating you could be, especially when you first met her. She has tons of stories about that. Don’t worry though, she also tells me about how slowly but surely you turned into the phenomenal guy I ended up knowing for a brief moment in time. I wish I could remember those years more, but the stories help. They help perpetuate the image I always had in my mind of who you were; who I wish I had gotten to know better.

Peter came to my graduation. He sat beside Pepper, Uncle Happy, and Uncle Rhodey. I think he cheered the loudest of them all. He helped me get settled into my dorm too; all that enhanced agility helped a lot. Sometimes when I smile, I can see him look away for a moment. Everyone says I smile just like you, and I know it hurts him sometimes. It seems to hurt less now than it used to, but April and May are always tough months. I usually don’t see Peter much throughout April. I don’t think he could handle it, but he would never admit that to me.

I graduated two days before your birthday. Mom says that’s the best gift I could’ve given you. She was all smiles the whole week, but I saw her crying by the pier on your birthday. She didn’t want me to know. Was she always like that? Was she always so strong and protective? I asked Uncle Happy, and he said she’s the strongest women he’s ever met. I guess that’s my answer, huh?

Uncle Rhodey says you had a unique perspective on the world. He tells me I sound like you sometimes, and he’s never heard someone view things the way you did like me. He also says you were an idiot; the smartest idiot he’s ever met to be exact. I asked him to tell me about your years at MIT, but he said I have to wait until I’m older to get the _really_ good stories. I guess that’s fair. He told me you were a terrible influence as a teenager, and he’s surprised you survived as long as you did. He got quiet after that, and I could tell he made himself sad. We went and got burgers after and talked about my classes. Apparently, I order my burger the exact same way you always did.  

Everyone misses you so much. They all tell me so many things about you, so many memories, and they tell me all the little quirks I share with you. I quirk my eyebrow like you, I scrunch my nose up like you, I roll my eyes like you, I’m just as sarcastic as you… Hell, I even sit like you apparently. Can I admit something? It’s really frustrating sometimes. Everyone tells me all these things that I do like you, but I can’t remember any of it. Sometimes I feel like the ghost of the man they all admired so much. I guess there are worse things I could be. I could not be like you at all, and that would hurt more.

I guess I just feel robbed. Everyone got to spend all these years with you and take in everything that made you who you were, and I can only remember a few small memories from when I was too young to truly appreciate it. They’re all good memories, don’t get me wrong, but they don’t feel like enough. There’s a hole in my heart shaped like an arc reactor, Dad, and I hope I can fill it one day. I know you’d want me to. I’m working on it.

I start my classes next week. You’d be happy to know that I’m an engineering major. Surprise, surprise, huh? These Stark genes are as strong as you were. I try to be strong for you every single day. I have to be if they’re gonna keep calling me your legacy, right? I think you’d be proud of me. I really do.

And, Dad? I’m not upset about what happened. People always try to impose some sort of resentment on me or some sort of anger bottled up that you weren’t here. I could never feel that way. You had to do what you did, and I understand that. Maybe the circumstances weren’t ideal, maybe I didn’t get the time with you I wanted, but I wouldn’t ask you to take it back. You saved the whole goddamn universe and for that and many other reasons, you’ll forever be my hero. Not Iron Man, but Tony Stark.

Who else can say their dad was and remains to be the most important man in the universe? Just me and these idiot bots of yours; well, of ours. They’re doing great, by the way. I’ve been fixing them up and keeping an eye on them for you. Dum-E misses you the most, but he’s a tough little guy.

One last thing I need you to know is that we’re okay. I hope you knew that before you had to go. Mom’s as strong as ever, I’m heading off to start my future, and everyone else? Well, they’re the best ragtag family a girl could ask for.

I know you loved me more than anything, and that gets me through a lot. Your love for me carries on through Mom, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, Peter, and the rest of the team you called a family. I miss you, Dad. I always will.

  


I love you 3000,

Morguna


End file.
